<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clang Clang Clang (Went The Trolley) by StreetYolk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922874">Clang Clang Clang (Went The Trolley)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StreetYolk/pseuds/StreetYolk'>StreetYolk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Infinity Train (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Masturbation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:01:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StreetYolk/pseuds/StreetYolk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing about being chrome is that you make a lot of noise. At times when you walk your chrome legs clank together. Clapping makes a much louder sound than you intend and sneaking about can be tough with the loud thumps your steps make. You wish any of these problems were what you were facing now but they aren't. What you face now is trying to make pleasuring yourself as quiet as a chrome girl can.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse Cosay/Lake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Clang Clang Clang (Went The Trolley)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First Jesslake work. I have some ideas for more. Hit my tumblr at https://basedcob.tumblr.com/<br/>to suggest works.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thing about being chrome is that you make a lot of noise. At times when you walk your chrome legs clank together. Clapping makes a much louder sound than you intend and sneaking about can be tough with the loud thumps your steps make. You wish any of these problems were what you were facing now but they aren't. What you face now is trying to make pleasuring yourself as quiet as a chrome girl can. If you had a room of your own this might not be a problem but you don't. Across the room from you, looking snug in his bed is the reason for your current situation. Jesse.<br/>
It's been about a year since you both left the train and in that time slowly but surely your affection for the cute,funny,compassionate boy had grown from deep friendship to romantic feelings to well, touching yourself while staring at him. </p>
<p>The night began with you and Nate watching a scary movie in the living room when Jesse came in from his part time job at the local burger shop. He must have taken note that the movie you were watching was a horror because instead of coming in with his usual "Honey I'm Home!" he snuck in quietly and jumped in front of you and Nate. The shock made you scream and spill your soda all over Jesse and his work clothes. Jesse wasn't upset,rather he was elated that his scare was so successful. Lucky for you Jesse's parents weren't home otherwise you both might have gotten a scolding. Still you felt bad and started cleaning the carpet which took some damage from the soda and afterwards went upstairs to see if Jesse's clothes would recover from the coca cola blast. </p>
<p>That's when it happened. You and Jesse had been sharing a room since you started staying with his family and you had an unspoken rule of knocking before entering when the door was closed for obvious reasons. But for whatever reason tonight you just bragged in your shared room and upon entering got an eye full of Jesse's shirtless and almost pants less frame. You quickly shut the door. Unfortunately Jesse had no doubt seen you as he gasped a girly and adorable yelp as you slammed the door back.<br/>
"My bad." You blurted out from behind the door.<br/>
You heard a thud which you assumed was Jesse falling over before a meek<br/>
"No problem Lake" came from the opposite side of the door.<br/>
With you back against the wall you slid down it and covered your now pinkish grey face from embarrassment. This wasn't the first time something like this had happened. Sharing a room caused its fair share of mishaps but it was still embarrassing everytime. You felt your body warming up as the image of a disheveled Jesse coated your mind like a thick mist. You felt the mounds on your chest become stiff and turgid as the images kept coming. JEEZ LAKE CALM DOWN you thought as you tried to cool yourself down. Jesse's parents may be out of town but Jesse and Nate were still here and with them in the house it's nearly impossible to scratch your "itch".</p>
<p>You must have been sitting outside your room for a while because eventually Nate came running upstairs and nearly triped over your outstretched legs.</p>
<p>"I take it the movies finished?" you asked Nate</p>
<p>"Yeah, I paused it for a while but when you didn't come back down I figured you went to bed early."</p>
<p>"That's alright. So how did it end?" you inquired.</p>
<p>"It turned out the monster had a weakness to light so the hero used the light house to defeat it ".</p>
<p>"Figures. You going to bed Nate?"</p>
<p>"Yeah it's passed my bedtime anyway. Goodnight Lake". Nate said as he began walking down the hall to his respective room.</p>
<p>"Goodnight Nate. Sweet dreams."</p>
<p>With Nate asleep you start thinking about your next move. You look towards the bathroom but remembered that unfortunately the echo your body makes in there would surely wake up the brothers. You stand up and turn towards the door. </p>
<p>"Okay Lake you can do this. Just be stealthy. Get under the blankets,do your business and go to sleep. Jesse won't even notice."</p>
<p>As if the gods were plotting against you,as soon as you finished your sentence the door swung open and Jesse was right in front of you. </p>
<p>"Lake! I thought I heard mumbling outside. Did the movie scare you that bad?"</p>
<p>Jesse must not have noticed you were outside the door the whole time.</p>
<p>"Uh No. I'm the roughest toughest most un scare-able  girl who ever lived." you say while flexing your sliver biceps.</p>
<p>And it was true. After your experience with the train,few things shook you. Entering the Prime World had its fair share of struggles like meeting Jesse's parents,the government becoming aware of your presence,people in general constantly gawking and musing at you everytime you entered the town. But you weren't afraid of any of it. Because you were strong and you weren't alone. You had Jesse. You must have looked odd lost in your memories because when you snapped out of it Jesse was staring back at you with a puzzled expression.</p>
<p>"Cmom Lake you're dozing off. Let's get you to bed." Suddenly Jesse wraps his arms around you and tries to heave you up into his arms. He grunts and groans in his attempt to bridal carry you to bed like some Knight and Princess. Jesse has tried this several times each and every time failing because your mass is far too heavy to be lifted by him. You must admit his efforts were sweet. You and Jesse are what his friends call "touchy feely" with each other. But Jesse is like this with everyone so while you'd like to take this as some sign of romance you couldn't be sure. Jesse is your friend. There is no doubt in your mind about. There couldn't be after everything that's happened but you hesitate to take it further. You would hate to ruin this. You think maybe you don't deserve it.</p>
<p>With no effort on your part you easily lift Jesse off the ground,into your arms and carry him to his bed. </p>
<p>"Wow Lake I'm supposed to be carrying you!"</p>
<p>"Yeah well we don't have the 10 years it's gonna take for you to develop the muscle for that."</p>
<p>You reach Jesse's bed and gently lay him down.</p>
<p>"Now rest well my sweet princess." you jokingly mock.</p>
<p>"Ohhhhhh my knight in shining armor!" Jesse says while bringing his hand to his head in a princess like gesture. </p>
<p>You both share a hearty laugh as you bring the blank up to Jesse's chest as delicate as any fair knight would.</p>
<p>"Goodnight Jesse" you say and accentuate with a flick to the boy's forehead.</p>
<p>"Ahhh. Hey that's no way to treat a princess" Jesse exclaims.</p>
<p>You pause for a moment. You think about your next action carefully. Surely this won't be weird. Right now you're a knight. Knights do this stuff all the time. After convincing yourself this is totally not weird you lean down and plant a kiss on Jesse's forehead. After removing your lips from Jesse's head quickly turn around and speed walk right into your respect bed and tunnel under the sheet.You think you hear Jesse about to speak but your face is so pink and your body is so hot that you don't dare face him and resolve yourself to pretending you've fallen instantly into sleep as soon as your head hits the pillow.</p>
<p>It's been about two hours since you tactically retreated into bed. For a while you felt you actually calmed down from earlier but Jesse's attempt to lift you and the subsequent kiss started your engine right back up. Your hand instinctively started to slide down your chrome leg. You pace yourself. The goal here is to make as little noise as possible. You start rubbing the front of your panties. The fabric muffles the sound but the lack of direct contact also leaves you wanting more. Thoughts of Jesse enter your mind. You recall every time you've accidentally caught glimpses of hjs uncouth form and the few times he's mistakenly seen yours. A familiar sensation forms as your chest gets hot and your nipples stiffen. You worm out of your black night shirt and toss it towards the clothes basket at the end of bed. Your unoccupied hand reaches up to twist and pull at your now exposed breasts. As you start to get into a rhythm spark "clank" sound. You ignore it can return to tweak your nipples when another sudden<br/>
"Clank" echoes through the otherwise silent room.<br/>
"Dammit" you mutter. "This isn't gonna work." You bring the sheet fully over your head to make some kind of seal hoping it will keep in the sound you body makes. Your return to business now removing your undergarments and touching yourself directly. You can feel your moist entrance fully now and start entering one digit inside yourself.</p>
<p>CLANG</p>
<p>"Just ignore it. How loud can it be? I'm surrounded by a blanket fortress." Your finger begins making shallow movements. Your breath begins to get ragged. You coil around your inserted digit and push it in deeper.</p>
<p>CLANG CLANG CLANG </p>
<p>While the blanket fort is surely helping keep in the sound it's also getting extremely hot. You decide to poke your head out to get some cool air. As soon as you do see Jesse still in his bed but facing right in your direction.</p>
<p>"JESSE!" you start to jump out of bed to bolt for the exit from being thoroughly embarrassed but you notice Jesse's eyes are still closed.<br/>
"Of course. Of course. He's still asleep. I'm paranoid."  Your heart is racing at a mile a minute. In your shock you threw the blanket clean off the bed. If Jesse was awake he would be getting an eyeful right now. This thought brings your arms crashing to cover your chest from eyes that aren't open.</p>
<p>"Fuck it." you flop back down on the bed and continue. Fingers return to their place inside you as you turn your head to face Jesse. This bold resolve makes you wetter than before as you attack yourself with no regard to noise.</p>
<p>CLANG CLANG CLANG </p>
<p>The thumb grazing your clit sends shock waves through your chrome body. Your right hand tugging at your nipple adds to the bliss your drowning in. But the thing exciting you more than anything is what your eyes see.</p>
<p>"Jesse~" you moan softly. It's dark but you can make out his features in the dark well enough. His ruffled hair, his cute nose and his precious lips.</p>
<p>Your back begins to arch as your pleasure is rising. Two fingers covered in love juice are making quick work of mind. It's so hot you almost think your body is melting into the bed.</p>
<p>CLANG CLANG CLANG</p>
<p>At the very least you pray the sound isn't escaping the room because you've given up hope of muffling the noise at this point. You enter another finger into yourself as your legs arch into the air. </p>
<p>CLANG CLANG CLANG</p>
<p>"Jesse~" his name escapes your mouth again. Your legs wobbling now. Moisture escapes from you and stains the bed below.</p>
<p>CLANG CLANG CLANG </p>
<p>Your eyes are still locked on Jesse. You feel yourself reaching your climax. You remember all the time you've spent together since being in the Prime world. Every time he's spoken to you. Every time he's confided in you.  Every time he's helped you. Every time he's touched you. You push aside any doubts. Any thoughts of him seeing you as only a friend. The thoughts of rejection, inadequacy, fear. The only thing in your mind is Jesse.</p>
<p>CLANG </p>
<p>Jesse</p>
<p>CLANG </p>
<p>"JESSE!"  without thinking you shout out his name as you come to an earth shaking climax.</p>
<p>When it's over your lower body hits the bed with an audible thud. You breathe in and out rapidly until your breath evens out to a slow pace. In your throws of passion you didn't notice how hard you had shut your eyes at the end. Until after fully catching your breath you open them to see Jesse. </p>
<p>Whose eyes were wide open.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed. If you did feel free ti leave a kudos and a comment. Lets keep Jesslake alive!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>